


Of Tea and Torchwood

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pete's World Torchwood, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Post-Doomsday, Rose makes a decision.





	Of Tea and Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

> For LegendsLikeStardust’s drabble prompt: Tea

Rose tightened the blanket over her shoulders. The weather was mental in this universe. Pete insisted the void caused it.

Her fingers curled around the mug as wisps of steam escaped into the chilly air.

What had the Doctor said once? Something about free radicals and tanins.

Just what she needed.  

She had a decision to make tomorrow. Pete had offered her a position, a team, a purpose. She knew a thing or two about aliens, after all.

Rose imagined the Doctor’s pride if he knew. Yes, she’d become Agent Tyler. But she’d never stop missing her life with him.

 


End file.
